Winter Help
by Shadow38383
Summary: Tatsuki takes on the job of helping Ichigo and Rukia confess to each other, hows that work out? T for Language


Sorry bout the title, I know it's bad...I was a bit off my game when I wrote this so I apologize in advance if it's unstable.

'Nothing better than some alone time.' Ichigo thought to himself as he walked through the snowy shopping district, 'Not my first place of choice, but it got me away from my old man.'

"Ichigo!" Ichigo tuned to see Tatsuki coming up behind him and was about to return the greeting when he noticed that Tatsuki was wearing a skirt, that wasn't the school's.

"Uhh...why are you...and...in the middle of winter?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh, the skirt," Tatsuki replied, "I...uh...lost a bet..."

"Keigo?" Ichigo asked almost knowingly.

"No...worse..." Tatsuki replied.

"What can be worse than losing a bet to Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Losing a bet to...Orihime." Tatsuki replied embarrassed and Ichigo practically face palmed himself.

"Of course that would be worse," Ichigo commented, "but aren't you cold?"

"Well, since I do a lot of athletics, the cold doesn't really bother me anymore," Tatsuki replied, "as for Orihime...I think it's that empty head of hers that can't process when the body is cold."

"Wait," Ichigo cut in, "Orihime is wearing a skirt in this weather too?"

"If you never noticed, she does that a lot." Tatsuki replied.

"Oh! Ichigo!" came a voice from behind them, "How nice to see you here!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to see Orihime, and sure enough she was wearing a skirt.

"Umm...hi," Ichigo greeted, "Aren't you cold Orihime?"

"Freezing." Orihime replied obliviously.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE US WAR THESE!?" Tatsuki shouted.

"What kind of bet did you two make...and how did YOU lose a bet!?" Ichigo asked.

"Ugh...I didn't want to talk about it," Tatsuki began pinching the bridge of her nose, "but I guess since you're my oldest friend..."

'Somehow, I think her explanation will earn me a bruise.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"We were at my house talking, well I was talking and playing Street Fighter," Tatsuki explained, "and I couldn't beat Bison. Orihime kept making comments about how I should just go up to him and other non-real advice, so I bet that if she could beat him in three tries I would wear a skirt and go the shopping district with her to buy me more...feminine clothes..."

"...and she won on the third try?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"...no..."Tatsuki replied, "...she button mashed and won...in ten seconds...on the first try..." Ichigo couldn't help it and immediately dropped to the snowy ground laughing so hard that back at his house Karin raised a questioning eyebrow. "STOP LAUGHING!" Tatsuki shouted while stomping on Ichigo.

"Ah, uh, Tatsuki..." Ichigo commented while clearing his throat and looking away to the side, "It's probably not best to be stomping on people today." Tatsuki took a look at the position she was in and immediately understood.

"YOU BASTARD, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?" Tatsuki shouted and kicked Ichigo, "You're a perv now aren't you!? You've been hanging out with Keigo too long!"

"Hey! One, I'm no perv," Ichigo defended himself, "Two, I wasn't looking! Three-" a thought crossed Ichigo's head, "Wait, why would you be embarrassed? Last I heard, you wear boxers."

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Tatsuki asked.

"Some girl at school..." Ichigo replied, "but now that you're acting that way, it seems she said that because she hates you..."

"I should have known you would be the cause of Tatsuki's screaming." Ichigo turned to see Rukia behind him, "What did you do now? Ask her out or something?"

"Don't go there midget," Ichigo replied coldly, "I don't want you starting any rumors."

Rukia kicked Ichigo's leg, "Don't call me midget!"

"Anyway," Tatsuki cut in, "Ichigo is right, we're just friends, but if you go around saying things like that and it starts rumors then I'll have to kill my oldest friend."

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, "Why not her!?"

"Rukia can't be blamed for her kind, unaware nature." Tatsuki replied.

"You and your stupid act at school." Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey, are we going to Orihime's?" Rukia asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah...wait where is she?" Tatsuki asked and immediately spotted her at a shop with her face pressed -er, frozen against the window.

"Umm...help?" Orihime asked laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I'll...just go...get her now." Tatsuki went up to Orihime and began to pull her in an attempt to free her.

"So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Oh, I was walking to a store when I ran into Tatsuki and Orihime." Rukia replied.

"Buying...?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned to the plastic bag she had in her hand and pulled out the object she bought to show him, a twelve inch tall Chappy the Rabbit plushy.

'Should've known.' Ichigo thought to himself and turned in time to see Tatsuki finally free Orihime using a crowbar.

"Let's get going then." Orihime commented while rubbing her cheek.

"I'll see you later then." Ichigo commented as he turned to leave, "Oh, and Rukia, Yuzu said that the food would be ready at five so be back then." Rukia nodded in agreement and left with Tatsuki and Orihime.

At Orihime's house the girls decided to watch a movie and talk aimlessly. After a while Orihime's stomach grumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Orihime apologized, "How about I bring us some snacks?"

"Sounds good." Tatsuki replied.

"Ok." Rukia chimed and Orihime left to get some snacks.

"Hey, Rukia, now that I got you alone and all..." Tatsuki commented, "why don't you tell me what you really feel about Ichigo?"

Rukia felt like she wanted to explode and shout what she felt for him, but she couldn't do it. 'What if he doesn't feel the same?' she thought to herself, "There's not a person I hate most than Ichigo, and I think the feeling is mutual."

"Pff, liar." Tatsuki commented, "He clearly likes you, maybe more than just like you."

"What makes you say that?" Rukia asked, "He's not exactly nice you know."

"You learn to pick up the nice things when you've known him as long as I have." Tatsuki replied, "Like the fact that no matter how many times you ask, he will still open a juice box for you, or more recently, how about the fact that he will take every chance he gets to lift you up so that you can reach objects in a high place? Hell, have you even noticed that guys don't come onto you like they used to? It's because Ichigo's been giving them that stare that says 'If you ask her out, I'm going to kill you and your entire family like the mob does'."

Rukia took in Tatsuki's explanation like a sponge and a smile began to make its way onto her face. Tatsuki took note of this.

"I knew it!" Tatsuki commented, "Admit it! You love Ichigo!"

"No I don't!" Rukia replied, still unsure about whether or not to allow the emotion to get to her.

"Admit it." Tatsuki continued.

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"FINE! I LOVE ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Rukia shouted, and in that moment something shattered behind them. Both turned to see a stunned Orihime at the doorway. 'Fuck.' Rukia thought to herself.

"Orihime! Uhh, you see, I'm not sure if-" Tatsuki was at a loss for words. Orihime simply stepped into the room and sat on her bed.

"Could you both please...leave?" Orihime asked gently. Rukia and Tatsuki looked at each other for a moment, but complied with Orihime's request and left her house.

"How could I be so stupid...?" Tatsuki asked herself.

"Don't worry," Rukia commented, "you didn't mean for this to happen. Orihime's pretty strong, I'm sure she'll be able to shrug this off...I mean, it's not like I said he's my boyfriend or anything..."

"Well, why don't we find out?" Tatsuki asked.

"What?" Before Rukia could react, Tatsuki grabbed her hand and went full speed towards Ichigo's house.

Ichigo had just gotten home without anyone noticing and was changing in his bedroom. "Hmm...maybe I can tell her today, it is Christmas Eve..." He thought to himself, "If I don't, that stupid Renji might make his move. Even though Rukia just sees him as a friend, there's still the possibility..." Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard fast paced footsteps at the stairs. He sighed, opened the window, and pulled out a sack of bricks.

Ichigo's door burst open and Isshin came flying in dressed in a Santa suit. "IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO !" Isshin shouted as he flew in attempting to kick Ichigo in the face, but just as he came flying though the door, he went flying out the window and Ichigo threw the sack of bricks after him. Ichigo approached his window to close it when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Ichigo!" he looked down to see Tatsuki holding a brick, Rukia out of breath, and his father fainted from having a sack of bricks land on him. "Ichigo, you killed Santa clause, and now the presents are all bricks!" Tatsuki joked.

Ichigo let a smile slip past but quickly hid it, "Hey, what's wrong with Rukia?"

"You're...crazy...friend...ran...all...the...way...here!" Rukia replied out of breath. Ichigo chuckled and invited them in. "What about your dad?"

"He'll be fine." Ichigo replied.

"You sure?" Tatsuki asked, "It's starting to snow and he's KO'd." Ichigo was about to argue the fact that it was snowing but stopped when a snowflakes began to fall on him.

"Fine." he replied and began to drag his father by the leg into the house, muttering curses in the process.

"The way you're dragging him, it looks like you're a serial killer and you just killed him." Rukia commented.

"At this rate, that's not a far guess, except for the serial killer part." Ichigo muttered.

Inside Tatsuki and Rukia took a seat on the couch and began to talk. "Alright spill, what do you have in mind?" Rukia asked.

"It wouldn't be good if I told you now would it?" Tatsuki replied.

"Hey Tatsuki," Ichigo called from the kitchen, "can you help me with something upstairs?"

"Uhh...sure." Tatsuki replied, 'This will get in the way of my plan.'

Ichigo led Tatsuki up to his room and as soon as they got in he quickly closed the door.

"Ichigo...what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki, I need to ask you something." Ichigo replied while getting down on one knee.

'OH MY FUCKEN GOD! IS HE GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO DO!?' Tatsuki thought, completely freaking out. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart began to speed up as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak.

"I...I want to ask you..." Ichigo began.

'HOLY FUCK, WHAT DO I FUCKEN DO!?' Tatsuki asked herself mentally, her heart was beating heavily from panic. She was about to shout out what Rukia felt when Ichigo dropped to his second knee and bowed.

"Please help me ask Rukia out!" Ichigo begged. Tatsuki felt her breathing function again and she was panting.

"You idiot, you had me thinking something else!" Tatsuki snapped while clutching at her heart from the scare.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. He took a moment to think why his actions might have sent a wrong message, "Oh...no...I mean...if I hadn't met Rukia, maybe things would have gone that way."

Tatsuki was stunned, "I, have, NO idea on how to react to that."

"Anyways, will you help me?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm...toss in the food and a night here." Tatsuki responded.

"Deal!" Ichigo replied, "Wait, what about your family?"

Tatsuki looked at the ground, "They left for vacation and somehow forgot that I existed." Ichigo was shocked at her reply, but before he could say anything, Tatsuki looked up at him again, "Not really, they wanted to go skiing but didn't have enough money for all of us to go, so I said I would stay behind."

"Oh, whew, you had me going there for a minute." Ichigo replied, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I've already got one, but its cheesy and very cliché." Tatsuki responded, "Oh, and you cannot know otherwise you'll get nervous before you have to and probably chicken out."

"What?" Ichigo retorted, "I don't chicken out!"

"We'll see." Tatsuki commented.

Just like Yuzu made clear, the food was ready at five and already on the table. "It's nice that you were able to come Tatsuki," Yuzu commented, "I'm glad I had made extras."

"So Tatsuki," Isshin commented, "I suppose you're strong enough with Ichigo to give us grand babies, I saw Ichigo propose to you." Tatsuki choked on her food and fell to the floor, Ichigo sprayed his soda back out and chocked, and Rukia simply dropped her utensils and sat frozen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL WITH GRAND KIDS?" Ichigo shouted, "...AND YOU WERE SPYING ON US!?"

"A father must be able to encourage his son when that time co-" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo's fist connecting with his face that knocked him off his chair.

"I DIDN'T PROPOSE TO TATSUKI YOU OLD GOAT!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia felt relief sweep over her as Ichigo made it clear that there was no proposal, Tatsuki on the other hand was still chocking and Ichigo had to help her spit out her food before she puked or suffocated.

"Your father...is...CRAZY!" Tatsuki commented while gasping for air and returning her breathing to normal.

"Geeze, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." Ichigo joked and turned to Rukia, "Alright let's just finish eating and watch a movie."

Rukia nodded in agreement. After eating she followed Ichigo to the living room and sat down in anticipation of what movie they were going to see.

"So which one?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, how about a show instead?" Ichigo asked.

"Which one?" Rukia asked.

"We've got...umm..." Ichigo searched the shelf for the season DVD's, "Ah, there they are. We got House, Scrubs, and Bones."

"Should've known you'd have medical shows." Tatsuki commented.

"How about House?" Rukia suggested, "I haven't seen that one yet." Ichigo nodded and played the show. After a few episodes Rukia couldn't hold back a thought, "Tatsuki, have you noticed how Ichigo is similar to house?"

"Hmm...you're right!" Tatsuki replied.

"What!? No way!" Ichigo retorted, "Though that's not bad."

"Maybe, but you are alike." Tatsuki replied, "You're both rude bastards."

"You both have, or had few friends to begin with." Rukia chimed.

"And you both have an interest in medicine." Tatsuki finished.

"All I'm missing is the cane." Ichigo commented.

"That can be arranged." Rukia teased.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ichigo retorted.

"Try me." Rukia taunted and she began to take strikes at his leg.

"Why you little!" Ichigo defended himself and quickly pinned her to the nearest wall, "Ha, now what?"

"Now a chance!" Tatsuki replied. Ichigo gave her a questioning look and she simply pointed up. Ichigo and Rukia followed her finger and spotted an object that was hated and loved by many.

"Mistletoe?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"And that is...?" Rukia asked oblivious to the meaning.

"When two people stand under a mistletoe, they are expected to kiss." Tatsuki explained with a smile, "So man up Ichigo!"

"Wait, seriously?" Rukia asked.

"We can forget it and burn the damn thing." Ichigo suggested nervously.

"NO!" Rukia shouted, earning confused looks from everyone, "I-I mean, its tradition r-right? It's no big deal..."

'No big deal...' Ichigo thought, 'guess she doesn't feel the same if it's no big deal.'

"I'll get the camera!" Isshin shouted and ran out of the room.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, if it's no big deal, then let's get it over with before goat face comes back." he commented.

"U-uh...o-ok." Rukia replied standing in front of Ichigo and nervously tiptoeing to reach him as he bent over slightly.

The whole event was slow and met with great anticipation as Yuzu watched with wide eyes, Karin was bit- uh, filing her nails, and Tatsuki was nervously cowing down a giant bag of chips. Rukia hesitated just before their lips touched and felt like turning away and walking out, but before she could do anything, Ichigo closed the distance and sent a shock wave through Rukia causing her for freeze up.

As Ichigo broke away after a few seconds, the spectators watched in awe, with their mouths open, waiting for Rukia's reaction.

"To hell with it," Ichigo commented, "I already did this so you may as well also know...I love you Rukia." Rukia was just frozen with surprise before, now she was paralyzed with joy. "I know, I know," Ichigo commented kneeling down and bracing for pain, "don't hold back because at this rate there's nothing that'll hurt me."

Rukia regained control of her body and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips with his. Ichigo responded and kissed her back with passion.

"I love you too Ichigo." Rukia commented against his lips.

After a while, both broke away in need of air and were actually about to resume when Tatsuki cleared her throat.

"Oh, right...so this is what you had planned Tatsuki?" Rukia asked.

"Yep," Tatsuki responded, "I just didn't expect you to go into a make out session."

"Yeah, but you were right," Ichigo commented, "Your plan was cheesy, but why didn't you just tell me that Rukia loved me?"

"Duh, you would've blown your chance and probably just cause another argument." Tatsuki replied.

"I FOUND IT!" Boomed Isshin as he ran downstairs.

"I go this." Karin commented and suck out her foot causing Isshin to trip and fall face first to the floor. Yuzu helped their crying father, Karin shrugged and began to walk away, Tatsuki laughed, and Ichigo smiled and pulled Rukia close and kissed her again.


End file.
